Male Bonding
by superbored85
Summary: A certain person comes back and everything changes. Various pairings
1. Chapter 1

After what felt like hours of devil hunting with Dante, Nero was exhausted and wanted to head home. He had said his goodbye for the night to Dante before leaving the Devil May Cry building. The glowing sign lit his way down the steps and into the cool night air. He looked up briefly at the night sky while he walked, thinking about how different it was to be living way from the city of Fortuna, the very place he had grown up.

When he looked back towards the road ahead of him, he noticed a figure standing in the darkness. The closer he got the more he realized that the figure looked almost exactly like Dante. There were a couple differences between Dante and the man. His face was clean shaven, his coat was blue in color, and his eyes seemed cold in appearance. For some odd reason it felt like the man had an air of elegant grace about him that Dante seemed to lack.

Nero was about to walk pass him when the man in blue stepped in front of him. Nero tried to move around him but the man kept blocking him.

"I don't have time for this," Nero hissed angrily.

The man didn't say anything in response so Nero tried to pass him again. The Dante clone blocked him. Nero was getting pissed.

"Who are you? You're not Dante."

The man ran his hand through his hair making it stand up, "No, but close."

Nero realized immediately who he was talking to. He put his hand on his gun and braced himself for a fight.

"Are you here for Yamato?"

"No," Vergil smirked, "Yamato can wait. I came for a more important reason."

"Dante?"

Vergil didn't respond back to him but rather stared at him. Nero's body stiffened at the reaction.

He had heard from Lady that he had tried to kill Dante and he wasn't about to leave Dante alone with him.

"Are you dating him?" asked Vergil in a calm voice.

Nero on the other hand was confused, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I see," Vergil said to no one in particular.

Nero drew his sword from off his back and pointed it at him, "I'm not going to let you fight him."

Vergil smirked again. "I only came for some brotherly bonding. I have no interest in killing him."

"Brotherly bonding?"

"Apparently you still don't know very much about my brother."

Nero knew he was right. There were still a lot of things he didn't know about Dante but he refused to admit that to him.

Dante had heard some faint talking outside of Devil May Cry shortly after Nero had left. He couldn't hear what they were talking about. One of the voices sounded like Nero and the other, he wasn't sure about. Normally he wouldn't listen to other people's conversations but the voice almost sounded like his brother's which Dante knew was impossible. After a few minutes of trying to listen in he decided to finally go outside. He hadn't expected what he would see when he got there.

"Vergil? What the hell? You're dead."

His twin brother that he thought had died at Mundus's castle by his own hand was standing in front of pissed off and confused Nero. To him Vergil looked much like he had before he was brainwashed into becoming Mundus's slave Nelo Angelo. The only differences being that he looked older and he didn't have Yamato in his hand or any weapon for that matter.

"Observant as always brother," Vergil mocked.

"Dante?" Nero asked with uncertainty.

"Nero leave," Dante walked closer to them.

Nero was shocked Dante had used his real name in such a serious tone. In all their time of working together Dante had never done that and now he was asking him to leave.

"Dante what in the hell going on?"

"Nero, my brother and I have some 'family matters' to discuss," Dante said in a mocking tone, "Isn't that right Vergil?"

Vergil didn't response but just smirked at him. Dante was the same as he remembered.

"Brotherly bonding?" said Nero.

It was easy to tell that Dante was caught completely off guard by Nero's question. He had never expected to hear those words come out of his mouth.

"You told him about that huh Vergil? And here I thought it was a secret."

"What is?" asked Nero.

Dante knew he would have found out one way or another sooner or later. He figured it would be better to hear it from him instead of from his brother. However Vergil beat him to it.

"Dante and I used to be very…intimate with each other."

Vergil said it while he was looking at Dante as if trying to read his reaction. Dante's face remained the way he had been since they had started talking, slightly annoyed and deadly serious. Nero on the other hand, jaw dropped as he gasped.

"Don't tell me you two…agh."

Nero was shocked and horrified by the mental image of them being intimate with each other in his head. He backed away from both of them.

"I've got to get out of here."

Nero couldn't look at either one of them anymore and took off running past Vergil, who hadn't moved from his spot since Dante had joined them outside.

"Nero!" Dante shouted after him.

Nero either didn't hear him or didn't want to stop running. Now Dante was pissed at his brother.

"You came back from the dead for that? What the hell Vergil?"

"Dante, my dear brother, I know you still care for me. It's pointless to deny it."

"You honestly believe you can come back and expect us to do that again?" Dante's serious tone changed back to his usual playful attitude.

"Why Vergil I didn't know you were that horny for me."

"Isn't it obvious brother? Why else would I be here?" Vergil said with a smirk on his face.

Mental images of their intimate past started to flood Dante's mind.

Dante had zoned out until he heard Vergil speak again and the images stopped.

"But it seems I've been replaced."

Dante was confused at first but then realized he was talking about Nero.

"You thought that Nero and I…"

Vergil cut him off, "You did give him my sword."

"I thought you were dead! You exploded! I saw it! What else was I suppose to think?"

"I didn't 'explode' Dante. Mundus's power merely drained out of my body, pulling me back to into Hell."

Dante put his hands on his hips, "Well bro I would like to believe you but," he pointed at him, "I know for a fact you would never let yourself be separated from your sword or mother's amulet."

Dante held open his arms, "So how do you explain that?"

Vergil frowned, "I can't." He turned away from his brother, "Perhaps it was a mistake to come here."

Now it was Dante's turn to frown, "That's it? You're just going to quit? What the hell Vergil?"

His brother ignored his words and walked away from him. Dante was pissed again.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Vergil!"

Dante started to run after his brother when he was stopped by a blue sword of light hitting the ground in front of his feet. He had briefly looked down for a moment but when he looked back up his brother was gone. Dante frowned. He thought he finally had his brother back only to have him vanish again. He sighed and walked back into Devil May Cry. Regardless of how things worked out between them, they always ended up running into each other somehow. But the thing he was really worried about was how Nero was dealing with everything he had heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Nero didn't stop running until he was home in his own apartment

Nero didn't stop running until he was safely home in his own apartment. He leaned against his door in comfort, breathing heavily. He couldn't stand staying any longer at Devil May Cry after hearing about how close Dante and his brother used to be. It was bad enough for him that he was having mental images about it. He just wanted to take his mind off of the whole issue and avoid Dante for a couple days. That was the only way he felt would help him think clearly about what step to take next.

He shuddered from the cold breeze in his apartment. He pushed himself off of the door and stood up. Nero looked around his fairly empty apartment and decided to find out where the breeze was coming from. He didn't think he left any windows open before heading out to meet Dante. Nero mentally shuddered as the images came flowing back in his mind again. He willed his mind to focus on looking for the open window.

He slowly worked his way through his apartment towards his bedroom. There were some empty boxes still out from when he had unpacked but Nero made sure to keep one hand on his gun just in case. He listened for any unusual sounds. The apartment was eerily quiet. In all the time he had lived there he never remembered it being so quiet before. His whole body felt on edge the closer he got to his bedroom.

When he opened his bedroom door he could see the window over his bed was open. Nero cautiously moved inside the room and closed it.

"The room is nice cold."

Nero turned around to find Vergil standing calmly next to the door. It was like he had been waiting for him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Vergil took a step towards him but paused when Nero pulled out his gun Blue Rose.

"I thought we should become better acquainted."

"I think you should leave before I kick your ass."

Vergil smirked, "You sound just like him."

Nero could guess who he was talking about but he wanted to make sure, "Who?"

"My brother."

Vergil took another step towards him and Nero became defensive. Normally other people wouldn't step closer to a man holding a gun but he didn't see any fear in Vergil's eyes. It almost seemed like he was amused at the situation.

"I'll shoot."

Now Nero was testing him to see how he would react. Vergil smirked again and took another step.

"You would shoot an unarmed man?" Vergil said in amusement.

Nero slowly lowered his gun. He had to figure out his next move.

"All right what do you want?"

Vergil took another step towards him, "It's not about what I want but what you want."

"Me?" Nero was confused.

"I know about your affections towards my brother. I used to act the same way as you do around him."

"What are you talking about?" Nero acted pissed and acted like he didn't know what Vergil was talking about. But he knew exactly what he meant.

"You continue to deny it. How curious…"

"What do you care? You came for Dante."

"If I wanted Dante I would be with him right now. I'm more interested in you."

"Why?" Nero was suspicious.

Vergil ran his hand through his hand causing it to hang down just like Dante's. He took another step towards the young devil hunter.

"You may act like my brother in personality but your power is more like mine."

"I don't understand what you're talking about." Nero felt angry and confused.

Vergil nodded in the direction of his demonic arm causing Nero to glance at it.

It was in that brief glance down that gave Vergil the opening. As Nero looked up Vergil was standing in front of him. Nero tried to push him away but Vergil was faster and held both his arms with his hands. He tried to break free from his grip but couldn't. He felt like he was fighting Dante again give his strength, except this man wasn't Dante. Nero tried to kick him away but Vergil pinned him down on the nearby bed.

"Let go of me!" shouted a pissed off Nero.

Vergil ignored him and held him in place as he struggled.

Nero looked up angrily at Vergil's calm angelic face, the same face as Dante.

"I can help you with him."

Nero was surprised, "Who says I need your help?"

Vergil moved his face so close to Nero that it was only inches away. It like he was going to kiss him.

"I don't think you need it, I think you want my help. You care for him but don't know how to show him."

"What makes you think I would want anything from you?"

When Vergil smirked this time it reminded him a little of Dante for some reason. Nero wasn't sure why.

"Your pants say otherwise."

Nero was pissed that his body was reacting the way it was. He wanted Dante, not his brother. But he couldn't deny and say that he wasn't enjoying himself. The man above him looked almost exactly like Dante. It almost felt like it was Dante on top of him instead of his brother.

"For one night I'll show you what it is like to be with Dante."

Nero couldn't help but shudder at his words.

* * *

Author's comment: I'm a little nervous about posting the next chapter.

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed the story.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning**_: Man on man action. Very graphic. Don't read the rest of this story. If you think this chapter is, please let me know and I'll remove it from the site.

**_You have been warned!!_**

* * *

Vergil leaned close to the side of his head and whispered into his ear, "Nero… him and I are physically the same in almost every way except one."

Nero shuddered from the cold of the room and from the feeling of the warm body pressed down on top of him. He didn't want to ask about the difference or else it would be like he was admitting his feelings for Dante.

"I won't do anything you don't want to do. Just tell me what you want him to do and I'll do it."

Nero's entire mouth felt like it had dried up.

"Anything?" he swallowed hard and whispered.

Vergil moved a little back to look into his eyes, "Anything you want Nero, or should I call you kid?"

Nero shuddered again this time because he was beginning to feel turned on. He was also finding it a little difficult to breathe. He wanted to resist but at the same time he wanted him. He knew he wasn't Dante but he wasn't sure if he could ever get the real thing. The fact that the man on top of him looked exactly like Dante and was willing to do anything he wanted was making it difficult for him to think straight.

"I don't know."

"Are you sure?"

Vergil pushed his body slightly down on Nero causing him to gasp. He could feel a fairly large bulge touching his own growing need. Nero tried a desperate and weak attempt to push the man off but instead their warm bodies touched again, a spark flowing between them. He was having problems breathing.

"Nero," said softly Vergil.

When his eyes looked up at Vergil's face for a moment and in his mind he imagined that it was Dante on top of him. His body unconsciously moved upward against him.

"No," Nero voiced weakly.

Vergil moved his face an inch closer to his own. Part of Nero wondered if he was going to kiss him now.

"If that is what you want…"

Vergil carefully and slowly started to pull away from him. That was until Nero suddenly leaned forward and kissed him on the lips hard. He accepted the kiss for a moment before he moved his face away from Nero's. The boy had a pleading look on his face.

"No don't leave."

The look of lust on the boy's face was obvious to Vergil. He could almost smirk about how easy this was becoming.

"Are you sure?"

Nero could feel his warm breath on his face and he swallowed hard. He was completely turned on. Vergil's grinding against his bulge was driving him crazy. Nero couldn't resist him anymore. He needed to satisfy his growing desire and Vergil's soft lips were close enough to touch his own.

"Yes…" he panted.

Vergil looked down at the man below him before rubbing his lips against the younger man's lips, teasing him. Nero was leaning into him as much as he could. He was trying to get him kiss him but Vergil didn't want to give into him just quite yet.

"This is your last chance to stop," said Vergil.

Nero licked his lips, "Fuck…"

"Is that a request?" Vergil teased as he rubbed his lips against his again.

"Fuck yeah…"

Vergil gave him a light kiss which Nero tried to make deeper by pushing himself upward. However Vergil refused to let him, not yet. He wanted Nero to beg him just like how he used to make Dante beg him.

"Eager aren't you?"

"Ugh…" was Nero only response as he grinded back against his body.

"Tell me what it is you want Nero."

Vergil toyed with him a little by grinding back hard. It was pushing Nero over the edge to the point where he couldn't take it anymore.

"Ugh…fuck."

This time Vergil kissed him harder and started to loosen the grip he had on the younger man's arms. Nero immediately grabbed him by his hair and back pulling him closer. He continued kissing him and grinding against his body. He wanted badly for Vergil to fuck him and fuck him hard. It was becoming obvious to both of them given the large bulge in his pants, even though he couldn't quite say it out loud. He could only groan in ecstasy.

Vergil pulled away for a moment, "If that's what you want."

Nero didn't respond this time so Vergil started to kiss and suck on his neck.

"Yes…fuck…" Nero barely managed to say as he tried to breath.

Nero was gasping and moaning with each touch on his skin. He held onto Vergil tightly as if he was going to suddenly vanish. Vergil decided to tease him by rubbing the exposed skin between his shirt and pants with his hand. Nero groaned in his ear from the pleasant sensation. He wanted to voice more of what he wanted but he couldn't seem to find the words. He could only say simple words.

"…More…"

Vergil knew that he had almost won Nero over completely. The boy's body was telling him that he wanted it. He just had to make Nero start doing things to him on his own. He took Nero's hands and placed them on his chest. Nero started to work on taking off his clothes while they continued kissing. Vergil knew he was close to breaking the last part of Nero that was resisting him. Once that part was gone, Nero would do anything he wanted. He mentally smiled to himself.

Nero pushed off Vergil's coat and vest, reveling in the feel of touching of his pale smooth muscular chest. He couldn't help but wonder if what Vergil had told him earlier was true. The thought of Dante made him pause for a moment, until he felt Vergil kiss him again, this time slipping in a little tongue. He still wanted Dante but he had to admit, his brother was doing a great job. He was starting to understand why they used to be "intimate." The thought of them together wasn't as disgusting to him as it had been earlier. Now it was sort of turning him on.

He moaned when he felt Vergil's hand grope his crotch and he forgot about what he had been thinking about. The feel of the man's hand rubbing up and down in circular motions on his bulge was driving him crazy. He had passed the point of caring who his first time was with. He wanted to fuck and he wanted it now. Nero quickly started to take off his own shirt which Vergil immediately helped him. He let out a groan of pleasure when their naked pale chests touched.

Vergil moaned when he felt Nero's claws digging into his back. He could feel his blood seeping out of the wounds and it turned him on. He never thought that the boy would cause him to bleed. Though Nero didn't know it, Vergil loved experiencing some pain whenever he had sex. His love of pain was causing him to lose some of his self control over his body. He bit into Nero's neck hard, holding him in place as he worked on quickly unbuckling the other's pants. He could taste the younger man's blood flow into his mouth. Nero moaned and tightened grip he had on Vergil's back. It seemed both of them liked a little pain.

Nero could feel Vergil licking and sucking on the area of his neck he had bitten him. It was tender but somehow it felt great to him. His breath hitched when he felt his pants open and Vergil slip his hand under the elastic waistband of his underwear. Vergil gripped Nero's erection in his hand, rubbing and stroking it from inside the young hunter's underwear. Nero started to move his body in sync with the movements of Vergil's hand. His whole body felt incredible like it was on fire.

Nero moaned loudly in Vergil's ear as he continued to dig his nails into the older man's back. Vergil decided to speed things up a little and started to slowly kiss down his body. Vergil paused to suck on each nipple before continuing downwards. The sensation caused Nero to gasp and moved his body unconsciously upward with each kiss until he didn't feel any more touches of lips on his body. His eyes were filled with lust as he looked down at Vergil. The older man was near the top of his pants. Nero watched him slowly push his pants downward exposing his hard length. A small part of him thought about stopping things now but the rest of him wanted things to continue.

Vergil smirked before gripping his cock in his hand and slowly licking the head. The scene almost made him cum right there. The smirk was almost the same as Dante's. It reminded him of what he was doing and he used his elbows to push himself up.

"Stop…" he pleaded when he felt Vergil take his tip of length into his mouth and suck on it.

Nero wasn't sure if Vergil had heard him or not because he continued to feel him licking and sucking on the tip of his head.

"Please…" he panted.

He couldn't seem to make himself push the older man away from him.

Nero swallowed hard at the sight Vergil licking down his entire length before putting all of it into his mouth. The older man's head came back up then went back slow skillfully. He was breathing heavily from the sensations of getting sucked off. Nero wasn't sure what to do with his hands so he grabbed his own hair in ecstasy and moaned loudly. It was his first time experiencing oral sex and Vergil seemed like an expert at it. Nero could only watch with in awe as the older man used his whole mouth on his cock. His head bobbed up and down in a smooth motion, from the top hard on to the base of his balls. Nero could feel the pace increasing while the other man was using both his hands to further stimulate his length and balls. Nero let himself lie back down on the bed and close his eyes, enjoying Vergil's ministrations while trying to hold back his thrusts. He didn't want to thrust too hard into his mouth and cause him to choke.

He let out a small whimper when he felt Vergil remove his warm mouth. He mentally cursed himself for making such a sound.

"Did you say something Nero?" asked Vergil.

He had heard the younger man's earlier pleas but ignored them. Now he wanted to see how he would react.

"Huh?" asked a confused Nero.

He had forgotten about what he had said moments earlier. All the pleasure was making it difficult for him to think.

Vergil looked at him, studying his lust filled expression, "This isn't what you want is it?"

"Ugh…what?"

Nero didn't know what was going on. He wanted the man to continue.

He panted, "Don't…stop."

Vergil smiled again and quickly removed the younger man's pants completely, tossing them to the side. He finally had Nero where he wanted him, weak and begging for release.

Vergil moved back to unbuckled his own pants. He got off the bed and pushed them down while watching Nero's shocked facial expression. Nero swallowed hard again and licked his lips unconsciously. He could see Vergil's large throbbing cock standing up pointing towards him. It made him became very nervous. Vergil glided his body back to the bed and made sure to stay above Nero's without touching him. Nero watched his eyes as the older man lowered himself down. Nero groaned when their cocks grazed each other's. Vergil smiled down at him

"This is what you want."

Vergil took three of his own fingers and put them in his mouth. Nero watched as he sucked on them for a few minutes, repeating the motions he had used on Nero's cock earlier. Nero watched him with amazement remembering the erotic touches that he had been given by that very same mouth. He was slightly afraid of what Vergil was planning on doing but he couldn't help but watch him with curiosity as he removed the fingers from his mouth and slowly made a light saliva trail down his body. Nero bucked his hips upwards when he felt the fingers graze by his length. He gasped and jumped when he felt the intruding digit enter his body.

Nero could feel the older man moving his finger around the inside of his ass. He grimaced at the pain of the second digit entering him, digging his claws into Vergil's back yet again. The man on top of him kissed him on his cheek.

"Patience, soon the pain will be over."

"Easy for you to say," Nero almost growled, his claws digging into Vergil's back, blood oozing over them.

Vergil smirked and inserted another finger, "It is fortunate for you that I'm taking my time."

"Why's that?" Nero barely managed to say.

"I wasn't so lucky my first time."

Nero laughed slightly, "You bottomed?"

Nero bucked against the last incoming digit. It hurt but it was beginning to feel a little better. The older man kept a nice a slow pace while he used his fingers on him with the occasional deep thrusts.

"A couple times but not the very first time," replied Vergil.

Nero was really beginning to enjoy what Vergil was doing to him, more than he thought he would.

"I never…ugh…figured you for the type," he panted.

Vergil removed his fingers from inside Nero's ass, "I'm not but Dante didn't seem to mind it."

"Dante?!" Nero shouted.

Nero had been caught completely off guard by Vergil mentioning his brother's name. Vergil used his shock to his own advantage, slamming his own throbbing length inside of him. Nero gasped as he let out a cry from the pain from the invading organ. He hadn't expected him to just ram it in. When Vergil moved to kiss his lips, Nero bit him from anger, causing the older man to bleed. Nero could taste the coopery blood in his mouth while their tongues wrestled for dominance.

He wanted to push Vergil off of him until one of the steady thrusts hit something deep inside, causing him moan loudly. Vergil had managed to find the spot he was looking for and continued to thrust, making sure to stab that same area each time. The pain Nero had felt earlier was beginning to fade and being replaced with a feeling of ecstasy. Each time that spot was hit, he felt like he was seeing the stars going off in his head. Wave after wave of pleasure, he moaned, wrapping his legs tightly around Vergil's lower backside.

Vergil moved his hand onto Nero's own length and started to pump it in timing with his thrusts. Nero was moaning and groaning his name over and over again. Vergil forced himself to stay focused on pleasuring Nero even though it was beginning to prove difficult. The younger man's ass was squeezing his cock tightly with every thrust. He had forgotten how tight a virgin's ass could be. After all it had been years since the last time he had fucked anyone, much less a virgin.

Nero could feel a warm and hard pressure in his balls. He was nearing the point of release. The thrusts were getting faster and harder with each hit, causing him to call out Vergil's name at the top of his lungs. He couldn't hold back any longer and screamed out. His cock twitched as his seed shot out over both of their chests and all over Vergil's hand.

Vergil removed his hand from the younger man's cock and used it to help lift up Nero's legs putting them on each of his shoulders to give himself a better angle. He continued to pound Nero's ass hard and fast. He could feel his peak coming as he tried to hold out for a little longer. Groaning while he climaxed, his cock twitched as his seed filled up Nero's ass which was squeezing the last of his juices out of him. His mind was in a bit of a daze as he slowly pulled out of Nero's ass while his cum spilled out of his body and onto the bed. Vergil collapsed next to him, breathing heavily.

Nero felt completely exhausted from the experience. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to stay awake so he glance over at the man laying next time him. He could see that Vergil was panting just as hard as he was. He too, also seemed exhausted by the whole experience. Nero still couldn't believe that his first time was with the twin brother of the man he loved, yet he couldn't deny that it was absolutely incredible. Nero watched him as he started to fall asleep.

Vergil pulled the boy close to his body, to let him rest his head on his chest. Nero snuggled closer to his warm body and let out a happy sigh. Vergil couldn't help but think how things felt a lot like they did during his first time with Dante. He had strangely missed not being able to hold Dante in his arms like he used to. He knew would have to visit his brother soon but not until he got some sleep first. He was more burned out than he thought he was going to be so he pulled the nearby sheet over their naked bodies and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

Author's note: For those of you who did read this, please let me know if you thought this scene was too dirty. The next chapter might be very dirtier than this one (or it seems that way right now).

If you think I should remove this story from the site please let me know.


End file.
